Before Firestar Cheats
by Natureboy3
Summary: Sandstorm hears Firestar talking about Spottedleaf in his sleep and goes for a walk to clear her head. FirestarxSandstorm FirestarxSpottedleaf FirestarxCinderpelt with minor DustpeltxFerncloud. One-shot. Songfic for Before he cheats.


**A.N.: Hello everyone! Here's another songfic! No flames allowed. Otherwise, review! These take me forever to type, lyrics are a pain in the neck.** **This would probably take place between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. **

Sandstorm blinked awake through the gloom. The ginger she-cat lay next beside Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, in their den.

The moonlight shown very brightly from the den entrance, but that was not what had awoken her. Firestar was talking in his sleep.

"Oh, Spottedleaf..."

Sandstorm was wide awake in an instant. Her fur bristled with hostility as she processed what Firestar was saying. How dare he dream about Spottedleaf! He had insisted that he loved her and her alone!

Trembling with rage, Sandstorm unsheathed her claws with the intent of clawing the tom's ears off. Common sense won over, and she quickly spun around and stomped out of the den.

"Spottedleaf..."

Sandstorm stalked out of the camp entrance, her tail twitching and cursing under her breath. Dustpelt scrambled to move out of her way, barely remembering to nod a greeting.

_StarClan hath no fury like a she-cat scorned. _He thought, shivering at the cool night air. He wished his replacement would come soon. He looked forward to going back to the warriors den and curling up with Ferncloud. He watched as Sandstorm vanished into the undergrowth.

_Firestar has his work cut out for him. _He thought.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Sandstorm's mind reeled as she stepped into a clearing. Sitting down and tearing at the leaves with her claws, she blinked back tears. Looking over, a flower came into sight. It was a Nightmoth.

It had purple petals with a cherry red center, and Sandstorm knew it only bloomed at night. A very rare flower indeed. Sandstorm recalled when she and Firestar had gone on a nighttime hunting patrol, just the two of them.

Firestar had brought her a Nightmoth, saying it was just a beautiful as she was. Sandstorm stared at the flower before her for a full minute before her vision turned red.

Unsheathing her claws, she stomped on the flower with all four paws until it had been reduced to a pulp. She continued on, taking her rage out on anything that got in her way.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Coming up to Sunning Rocks, she scraped her claws across the smooth surface of a stone, imagining it was Spottedleaf's face.

_What could Firestar possibly see in her? _Her mind was racing. Spottedleaf was gentle, kind, quiet, and composed.

She was outspoken, hot-headed, voiced her opinion, and had a quick temper. The she-cat stopped slashing at the rock, tears dripping freely down her face.

She stumbled back into the undergrowth, trying to clear her thoughts.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...  
_

Coming back into the clearing, Sandstorm looked a little better. She had slowly made her way back to camp, taking her anger out on tree after tree.

Dustpelt had been replaced with Cloudtail, who nodded to her. Sandstorm returned he greeting politely and made her way back to the leader's den.

Another pair of eyes followed her as she crossed the clearing. Cinderpelt glared at Sandstorm from the entrance of the medicine den. She wanted nothing more then to sink her claws in the ginger she-cat's pelt.

Oh, the injustice of the world! Why did StarClan curse her with a leg injury? Limping to the back of the den, she took a piece of fresh-kill and rubbed it with different herbs to make it extra tasty.

_There! I'll deliver this to Firestar tomorrow myself! He'll love this!_

She glanced at a second piece of fresh-kill, then to the glint of deathberries sitting next to her in a dock leaf.

"Not tonight." She said to herself.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

Sandstorm settled down next to Firestar, curling into a ball. The movement awoke him.

"Sandstorm? Are you okay?"

Sandstorm turned and forced a smile. She gave Firestar's ear a quick lick.

"Of course."

"I love you, Sandstorm."

Firestar was already drifting back to sleep, so he didn't realize that Sandstorm had not responded.

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

**A.N.: Please review! No flames! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
